Total Pokemon Drama
by mrgilbe3
Summary: 16 Contestants will fall into the evil clutches of Giovanni. With Humor, Drama, Violence and much, much more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or The Total Drama series blah blah blah etc. Etc. etc.

This is my first Fan Fiction so don't mean to me ?

Chapter 1: Meet the campers

"Hello everyone! My name is Giovanni and I will be hosting the very first season of… Total Pokémon Drama! Yes! 16 campers will stay in a cabin and be split up into 2 teams! They will need to have: cunning, loyalty, friends and most importantly, drama!" Giovanni said "Well here comes our first victim… I mean, uuhhh… Camper! Hello ace trainer Lucy!" "OMG! Thank you so much! Uh, were should I sit?" Lucy said, happily "over there" Giovanni replied "but first, let's see your Pokémon" "Ok!" she said, throwing a Poke ball, out appeared a purple cat, looking very cunning "this is my Liepard and I love her sooo much!" she said "hmph, weak look at this" A voice interrupted, two Poke balls flying through the air. Out appeared a gold dragon with red horns from one of them, the other a blue and red dragon "ah, it seems you have met the second trainer, Alex with his Haxorus and his Druddigon" Giovanni said "pleasure to meet you" Alex mocked, kissing Giovanni's hand "ew, you're creepy" Giovanni reacted "ditto" Alex replied, smirking "speaking of Ditto" someone said, throwing an ultra-ball. Out appeared a pink blob of jelly with eyes. It was a Ditto "ew, it's so ugly!" Lucy said, in disgust "no, it's not" the voice said, jumping off her boat "'morning, Pearl" Giovanni said, happily "nice to be here" Pearl said, grinning "why are you not paying attention to me!" a third voice rang out "oh no. Not him" Alex said, worried. A boy, Maybe 16 or 17 jumped out "'Ello mate" the boy said in a fake Australian accent, putting his hand up for a high-five "oh hi-" Giovanni started, but being cut off afterwards "no! I wanna say my name!" the boy said enthusiastically "my. Name. Is. Toby. Don't forget that" he finished. Meanwhile, Alex was hiding between Lucy and Pearl, obviously scared "why are you scared?" Lucy asked "that kid is evil" Alex replied.

ALEX 11 YEARS OLD

Alex was walking back home from school. "Well today went well" Alex said happily "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alexalexalexalex!" A voice said, obviously Toby "what?!" Alex shouted, annoyed "push fight!" Toby said, shoving Alex onto the road "oh you little snitch!" Alex said, annoyed "car!" Toby said, running away, Alex wasn't as lucky. He got hit. He screamed in pain and agony as his face went ploughing into the front of the car and as soon as he felt the extreme pain of it he was out. He woke up in the hospital, battered and bloody. For years he had to go on a wheel chair.

"So let's see your Pokémon" Giovanni said "oh. Teppiggy and PhoxFace "Ha! A Tepig! Weak!" Giovanni laughed. "No. This is Teppiggy" Toby said as he threw a poke ball. Out came a big boar looking Pokémon with a mane of fire "Wait. Teppiggy is an Emboar!?" Lucy said, shocked. "Yeah, duh," Toby said "why is his mane blue?" Pearl asked "he's shiny" Toby said with a smug look on his face "oh, have you met Alex?" Giovanni said, smiling evilly as Pearl and Lucy gave way to see Alex, looking shocked "no! I promised I wouldn't see you again!" Toby said, tears rushing down his face as he ran away into the forest "is he alright?" Lucy asked "he'll be fine. I'll send some interns just in case" Giovanni replied. "Oh! Here comes the next camper, Liz!" Giovanni said pointing to another ship and out jumped a red headed girl "hi" the girl said, shyly "Blissey, say hi" she said throwing out one of the balls she had and out came a pink creature with small wings on its back

"Blis?" the shy creature said, confused "hey, who's that?" Liz said, pointing to a ship "the next camper, duh" Giovanni said, hitting himself on the head "Magnus! Hi!" Giovanni said "hey, where's the hot tub?" Magnus said "patience you'll get it soon enough" Giovanni said, with an evil smile on his face "Ok…. Now what?" Magnus said, confused "stand there" Giovanni replied, pointing to the others "meh" Magnus said "This is taking too long!" Lucy said, annoyed "Yeah… Let's do a montage thingy!" Magnus said happily "Ok" Giovanni

Magnus had an Umbreon and an Espeon

Lyle had a Magmortar

Kat had a Mothim and a Mandibuzz

Jen had a Servine and an Eevee

Cris had a Ludicolo and a Boldore

Rik had a Raichu and a Voltorb

Grace had a Lapras and a Lucario

Hamish and Hannah were twins and Hamish had a Beedrill and Butterfree and Hannah had a Grumpig and a Magnezone

Tracey had a Pineco and a Pichu

And finally, Brandy had a Gallade

"Phew. That was a lot of people. It would have taken ages if we didn't do a montage" Giovanni said "meh." Brandy said "Well I think we should end this episode here. So come and watch (or read) the next episode of… Total Pokémon Drama!" Giovanni

Next Time… The Teams And The First Challenge!


End file.
